Exactly As Before
by 13eyond13ritich
Summary: A one-shot in dedication to the 9/11 accident featuring America and Britain. You might see a USUK if you squint. Hope you enjoy it :3


A/N:

Hey, 13eyond here. I made this just for the 9/11 terrorist attack 10th anniversary. I'm not very sure if this is my best work, but here it is anyway. Also, I'm not sure if it's focusing enough on the tragedy, but it's here, anyway. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. It belongs to it's rightful owner, which is not me.

Arthur smiled as he continued to cook his 'beautiful' cooking. He sighed in happiness as he pulled out the piping hot apple pie from the oven. He grinned widely, taking in the sweet aroma. He stepped outside, something he id often, and checked the mail. He skimmed through them and stepped inside his warm abode. He sat in his everyday reading chair as he wore his glasses. Each letter was from the same everyday people. The constant letter from Francis for an engagement, the weekly letter from Matthew about his visit in Cuba. However he couldn't find the rambunctious letter he would always find in his pile of envelopes. The one letter that wasn't difficult to find or covered with roses. Instead, he found a plain white envelope, addressed to Arthur, but no return address. In curiosity, he ripped it open. He glanced at the writing and frowned. He was sure this was from the loud, rowdy American, but why the serious tone? He stared at the paper, fixing his glasses as he read the words that seemed to flow from the paper.

_"Dear Arthur,_

_ Hey. I know you're probably surprised. Probably at my horrible writing too. I just wanted my letter to stand out. That's all really. It's just...I think your someone that would really listen to me and understand me, so I wanted you to read this one first, you know? Yeah, I know I sound really childish and all, but I'm just writing what's on the top of my head. Do you remember when I wasn't in the best of moods and bitched at you the whole time? It was probably always around this time. You probably remember. Like that one time when I was stuck in my room all day when you would call me or visit me. Well, anyway, there was a meaning behind my bitchiness, if you will. I feel really vulnerable right now, and I didn't notice before, but I think I just need to let out my feelings. You know...So, basically, I'm just nervous and miserable when it's around this time. I think I become more sensitive. People start to talk to me a lot, but I feel like i have to force my self to smile. I don't know if I'm just really convincing, or if I'm just too annoying for them to regard me at all. If...you're annoyed with me too, I wouldn't argue if you just throw this away. You call me all those British swear words, and I wonder if I really do get on your nerves like that. If I do, I'm really sorry. Well, I feel like I'm beating around the bush. Truth is, it's the 10th anniversay of the 9/11 terrorist attack. I guess I just want someone to talk to. Canada's visiting Cuba for the weekend and the other side of the world is always busy. I guess your just a fatherly figure, Iggy. Someone I can really relay my feelings to, I guess. I think I'm going to regret writing this one day, but I can trust you with my feelings, and I know you'll help me out. It's okay if you don't though. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to. I'm just glad you took the time to open this stupid thing. I'm really sorry to just take up your time. Yeah...I...no... nevermind. I think I'm being real stupid right now. I'm really sorry England! Well, see ya next meeting!_  
><em>Bye,<em>  
><em>Alfred F. Jones<em>

Arthur stared at the letter, speechless. He didn't know what to make of this. He did recall the moment when Alfred seemed introverted, but he didn't think much about it. He never knew Alfred ever felt that way. But then, it seemed he wasn't truly a good fatherly figure.

Alfred sat in his chair, staring at the television screen. It was playing the news report of the attack. Every time he looked at it gave him chills. He bit his lip in sadness and regret. Why didn't he improve the security before? It would have made the country a lot more healthier. Why didn't he personally check the airport before the plane took off? He had so many questions that had no answers. Alfred lied back into the couch. His vision became blurry as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Shit. I'm crying."

He didn't hide the tears as he usually would. He let them flow this time. After all, there was no one around this time of day. He was all alone with his own vent up feelings. The tears were streaming down his face, leaving the blue pearls for eyes. He sighed exhausted from the feelings. He chuckled a bit. He felt so stupid. He shouldn't have wasted his time in sending the letter to Arthur. He would never come, if he read it at all. He sighed at his own incompetence. Maybe Arthur was getting at something whenever he called him stupid or idiotic or-

"You git! If you feel like that you have to tell me!"

Alfred quickly stood up, trying to blink away the tears. He looked down, hiding the water dripping down his face.

"Hey, England. Uh, what ya doing here?"  
>"You are such an idiot! Why didn't you ever tell me?"<p>

Arthur walked hurriedly to Alfred, his face plastered with worry. He put his arms around him, and Alfred let him. It felt so familiar. The arms around him felt so small, unlike the time when they used to be big and strong. The hold was still gentle.

"Alfred, just let it all out."

And let it out he did. Alfred felt his throat get caught with his cries of sadness. He started to let out incoherent words as tears streamed down his face. He dug his head into Arthur's small shoulder as he continued to sob.

"I'm scared, Iggy...I'm so confused. I...I..."  
>"Shh. You're alright. Just let it out."<p>

"Alfred? Are you alright, now?"  
>"...yeah. Thanks. I feel like I can really rely on you, Iggy."<br>"Of course. Don't mention it."  
>"So...will we be back to how we're usually like?"<br>"And that is?"  
>"Well...me pissing you off, and you pissing at me."<br>"Probably. Yes. We'll be back exactly how we were before."  
>"Yeah. Exactly."<p>

"Ve~ England's here!"  
>"Ah, konichiwa, Igurisu-san."<br>"Hello, Japan, Italy."  
>"Iggy!"<br>"America, you git! Get off of me!"  
>"Never! Because I'm the hero!"<br>"How does that have to do with anything?"  
>"I will stop you from approaching the kitchen!"<br>"...git."

Fin…..Well, I hope you enjoyed this fic~


End file.
